Heartbound
by SkyChild
Summary: Wenn ihr alles wüsstet, würdet ihr mich verachten. Meinst du das ernst, Tsuzuki? Ist es das, was du von uns denkst? Was du von mir denkst? Another angsty piece of YnM fanfiction...


**Title: Heartbound**

_Authoress: Lexa_

_Genre_: Yami no Matsuei angst (mostly), drama, romance (hint of)

_Date_: 05/04

_Author's Note_: Weitestgehend plot-freies Philosophieren... meine Ansichten über YnM im allgemeinen und die Beziehung zwischen Hisoka und Tsuzuki im besonderen, verpackt in die Gedankengänge unsere Lieblings-Empathen und eingebettet in die Manga-Handlung... Braucht mir keiner zu erzählen, dass es Horden von YnM-Angstie-Fics da draußen gibt, aber ich wollte das hier unbedingt aus meinem Kopf bekommen ;;; (ja, man KANN sechs Seiten lang ohne großartige Handlung auskommen )

Wie gesagt, Angst bis zum Getno, aber vielleicht gefällts ja doch dem einen oder anderen ;;

_Disclaimer_: schaut mir in die Augen und sagt mir ernsthaft, sehe ich aus wie die gottgleiche Japanerin, die diesen Manga erfunden hat? Alles klar?

* * *

„Wieso verbirgst du dich um jeden Preis. Traust du mir nicht, Tsuzuki? Bin ich dein Vertrauen nicht wert?"

Ich erinnere mich noch genau daran, wie mir diese Worte durch den Kopf gingen. Nach Tsuzukis Begegnung mit Muraki hatte ich mir- auch wenn ich es nicht zeigte- ernsthafte Sorgen um meinen Partner gemacht, denn ich wusste genau, was dieser wahnsinnige Arzt wollte und wozu er fähig war, spürte es tagtäglich am eigenen Leib, und umso mehr hat es mich verletzt, dass Tsuzuki mir nicht vertraute.

Dass er sich einfach vor mir verschloss, seine Emotionen bewusst verdrängte, damit ich sie nicht wahrnehmen konnte, und mir nur dieses traurige Lächeln zeigte.

Mein Partner ist schon über 90 Jahre alt, aber zumeist lässt ihn seine fröhliche, kindische Fassade wesentlich jünger erscheinen- auch wenn mir bis der Sache in Kioto nicht klar war, wie viel davon wirklich nur Fassade ist.

So vieles an ihm ist mir erst durch die Vorfälle damals bewusst geworden, wie sehr er uns alle getäuscht hatte- wie gern wir uns hatten täuschen lassen, da die Wahrheit darüber, was wirklich in seinem Inneren vorging, viel zu schrecklich gewesen wäre.

Dieses traurige Lächeln damals, „Lieber bin ich ein Feigling", aber verriet mir zum ersten Mal, wie alt er wirklich war- es war das Lächeln eines Mannes, der zuviel gesehen und erlebt hat, um jemals frei zu sein; etwas resigniertes, müdes lag darin, dass ich von Tsuzuki gar nicht kannte.

Was mich jedoch am meisten verletzte, waren seine Worte: „Wenn ihr alles wüsstet, würdet ihr mich verachten."

Meinst du das ernst, Tsuzuki?

Ist es das, was du von uns denkst?  
Was du von _mir_ denkst??

Mir ist klar, dass ich nach Jahren der Ablehnung verlernt habe, meine Gefühle auszudrücken, dass ich dich oft kalt und abschätzig behandele, selbst wenn ich es nicht will.

Aber ist mein Verhalten so schlimm, dass du tatsächlich glaubst, ich könnte dich jemals verachten?

Ich bin befleckt, Tsuzuki, schmutzig seit jener Nacht, als Muraki mich überfiel.... und die Male auf meinem Körper erinnern mich täglich daran, dass ich niemals wieder rein sein werde.

_Er_ hat meinen Körper besessen und tut es noch immer, selbst nun, da ich tot bin.

Jemand, der so unrein ist wie ich, hat nicht das Recht, zu verachten... schon gar nicht dich, ganz gleich, was du getan oder erlebt haben magst.

Wie könnte ich den Menschen verachten, der mir zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben- wobei das Wort in diesem Zusammenhang wahrhaft makaber klingt- ein wirkliches Zuhause, eine... Familie gegeben hat?

Ich habe Tsuzuki damals kaum verzeihen können, dass er mir so misstraute, glaubte mich beschützen zu müssen und mir nicht erlaubte, _ihn_ zu beschützen...

Aber im Nachhinein denke ich anders darüber.

Hätte ich damals gewusst, wie es wirklich in ihm aussah, wie rau und zerrissen seine Seele wirklich war, wäre meine Reaktion wohl eine andere gewesen.

* * *

Zumeist lasse ich Tsuzukis Bewusstsein am Rande meiner Wahrnehmung flackern.

Seine heiteren, warmen Emotionen sind sehr beruhigend für mein vernarbtes Herz, und so suche ich mittlerweile instinktiv nach seiner Präsenz, wärme meine kalte Seele an der Flamme seiner Zuneigung.

So schwer es mir fällt, es zuzugeben... ich brauche ihn.

Er ist der einzige Mensch, dessen Berührungen ich ertragen kann, auch wenn ich weiß, dass er seine Gefühle oft bewusst zügelt, um mir keine Schmerzen zu bereiten.

Wenn ich ihn spüren kann, weiß, dass er nicht fern ist... dann schleicht tatsächlich so etwas wie Frieden in mein Herz.

So spüre ich jede seiner Emotionen, zumeist Freude, Freundschaft, Zuneigung, manchmal schmollt er auch... doch an jenem Herbstabend in Kioto fühlte ich etwas anderes- ich fühlte seinen verzweifelten, unterbewussten Hilfeschrei.

Als er gegangen war, uns etwas zu trinken zu holen, hatte ich schon ein ungutes Gefühl- allein das Wissen, dass Muraki in der Stadt war, genügt, um meine Sinne zu neuen Höhen zu treiben.

Und plötzlich loderte die Flamme seines Bewusstseins in meinem Geist grell auf, da waren Schmerz, Angst... und Schuld.

Alles verzehrende Schuld; dazu Verwirrung, Dunkelheit- der instinktive Aufschrei einer gequälten Seele, das Heulen eines gepeinigten Tieres, dem nur die Erstarrung bleibt, da Flucht oder Kampf unmöglich sind.

Ich spürte Dinge, die ich mit Tsuzuki nie in Verbindung gebracht hätte, und eine mir bisher völlig unbekannte Furcht, Furcht um meinen Partner, ließ mich aufspringen.

„TATSUMI! Tsuzuki ist in Gefahr!!"

Mehr musste ich nicht sagen, um meinen Vorgesetzten in Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen.

Ich weiß nicht, was die anderen Mitarbeiter des Juo-Cho mitkriegen, aber ich spüre genau, wie viel Tatsumi für Tsuzuki empfindet.

Ich kann förmlich sehen, wie sich seine Emotionen aufhellen, wenn Tsuzuki in der Nähe ist... so stark, dass ich manchmal etwas, dass der Eifersucht verdächtig nahe kommt, nicht unterdrücken kann, wenn ich sehe, wie vertraut sie miteinander umgehen.

Doch wie es scheint, fühlt auch Tatsumi sich zu Tsuzukis Wärme hingezogen, wie Motten das Licht umkreisen wir beide diesen Menschen, wollen ihn beschützen...

Aber ich weiß auch, wie unangenehm es für den Sekretär des Jenseitsgerichts ist, seine Gefühle zu zeigen, und so wahre ich mein Schweigen.

Er fragte lediglich: „Wo?" in einem Ton, der nur eine klare Antwort duldete.

„Nicht weit südlich von hier," erwiderte ich und wollte mich kurz konzentrieren, um eine genauere Angabe machen zu können- als plötzlich blankes Entsetzen meine Sinne lähmte.

„Muraki ist auch da!!"

Tatsumi war aus der Tür, ehe ich zu Ende gesprochen hatte.

Da steckte Watari den Kopf zur Tür herein: „Was ist los?"

„Tsuzuki ist in Gefahr," informierte ich knapp und stürmte los, Tatsumi hinterher, Wataris überraschten Aufschrei „Was--- hey, Bon!" erfolgreich ignorierend.

Ich rannte so schnell ich konnte, folgte der Richtung, aus der ich Tatsumis Wut spürte.

Tsuzukis Bewusstsein war verstummt, und der Stachel der Angst bohrte sich in mein Herz- was hatte Muraki ihm angetan?

Aber sosehr ich mich auch beeilte, ich traf erst ein, als schon alles vorbei war.

Muraki war weg, die Straßen und Wände waren blutgetränkt, der Kadaver eines geflügelten Wesens, für das mir nur der Begriff „Monster" einfällt, lag am Boden, und neben ihm die schrecklich verstümmelte Leiche eines Mädchens.

Tatsumi stand da, einen bewusstlosen Tsuzuki in den Armen- ich atmete erleichtert auf, als ich spürte, dass er noch lebte- das Gesicht hart, die Lippen zusammengekniffen, aber unter der kalten Fassade spürte ich wilden, mühsam zurückgehaltenen Zorn.

Erst dann bemerkte ich das Mädchen neben ihm, der Uniform zufolge eine Oberschülerin.

Ihr Blick war leer, vor Schreck erstarrt, aber sie reagierte, als Tatsumi sich in Bewegung setzte und folgte ihm gehorsam- ob dies an der Macht eines Todesengels lag oder sie einfach unter Schock stand, weiß ich nicht; immerhin hätte sie uns eigentlich nicht einmal sehen dürfen.

„Kurosaki." Er nickte mir zu, und ich spürte, wie er seine Wut mit eiserner Willenskraft niederrang, bis er wieder ganz der stoische, kühle Sekretär des Juo-Cho war. „Ihr könnt nicht in eure Herberge zurück. Hier in der Nähe ist ein Hotel, dort kannst du mit Tsuzuki bleiben. Ich bringe das Mädchen nach Hause."

Er sagte dies mit der ganzen Autorität seiner Erscheinung, in einem Ton, der weder Einwände noch Zögern duldete, und so nickte ich stumm.

Wenig später saß ich in einem Sessel und beobachtete Tsuzukis schlafendes Gesicht.

Er sah friedlich aus, von dem seelischen Aufruhr von vorher war nichts mehr übrig, und doch ging mir das, was ich bis eben noch gespürt hatte, nicht aus dem Kopf.

Dieser Schmerz, diese Schuld, dieser... Wahnsinn- so etwas hatte ich noch nie wahrgenommen, schon gar nicht bei Tsuzuki.

Muraki... er war die Ursache dieses Übels, die Ursache allen Übels!

_Er_ hatte Tsuzuki dies angetan, wobei ich nicht einmal sicher bin, was „dies" eigentlich war.

Merkwürdig... nur Muraki schafft es, Tsuzuki dermaßen zu verstören, diese Gefühle wachzurufen, etwas freizusetzen, dass mein Partner am liebsten für immer fest verschlossen gehalten hätte.

Irgendetwas an Muraki lässt einen solche Dinge tun, etwas an ihm, dass den gesunden Menschenverstand überschreitet.

Ich rückte ein Stück näher an das Bett heran, betrachtete diesen dunkelhaarigen Mann mit den attraktiven Gesichtszügen und den faszinierendsten Augen, die ich je sah.

Obwohl wir schon eine Weile Partner sind, ist er mir immer noch ein völliges Rätsel, war es von Anfang an.

Als er erfuhr, dass ich getötet worden war, konnte ich, trotzdem ich damals bewusstlos war, seinen starken Zorn wahrnehmen- es war kein falsches Mitleid, sondern aufrichtige Wut auf denjenigen, der mich hatte leiden lassen.

Mir völlig unverständlich...warum tut er soviel für mich?

Er ist so anders, und ausgezeichnet darin, seine Gefühle zu verbergen.

Ja, bis zu der Sache mit Sargatanas wäre selbst ich nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass sich etwas unter seiner kindlich-heiteren Art verbergen könnte.

Ich möchte über seine Wange streichen, sein Haar berühren, aber die Scheu vor Körperkontakt, die mir schon so lange in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen ist, hält mich zurück.

Er ist schön, und in gewissem Sinne kann ich verstehen, dass Muraki ihn begehrt... Aber es ist mehr als nur körperliche Schönheit, ja, Perfektion... Es ist ein Licht, das von ihm ausgeht und alles einhüllt, was in seiner Nähe ist, eine Wärme, die er bedingungs- und selbstlos allen schenkt, die um ihn sind.

Im Grunde verwundert mich, dass Tsuzuki ein Todesengel ist- er ist einfach zu _gut_ für diesen oft grausamen Job, und in Kyoto habe ich erfahren, wie sehr er darunter leidet.

Für ihn sind unsere „Kunden" nicht einfach nur Fälle, die es zu lösen gilt- er sieht die Geschichte, das Leid hinter jeder einzelnen verlorenen Seele, die wir einfangen sollen, und teilt ihren Schmerz, versucht alles, um ihnen zu helfen... ‚Mitleid' ist für ihn nicht nur eine Phrase. Er leidet wirklich mit den Menschen.

Dieses Mitgefühl macht ihn zu einem ausgezeichneten Todesengel, denn indem er ihnen ihren Schmerz erleichtert, folgen ihm die Seelen freiwillig, auch wenn es länger dauert als die konventionelle Methode- sie vertrauen ihm. Man kann nicht anders, als Tsuzuki sein Vertrauen zu schenken...

Aber es ist auch seine Anteilnahme, sein riesiges Herz, dass ihn so unheimlich verletzlich macht.

Ich weiß von der Schuld, die ihn plagt, auch wenn ich bis heute nur durch den Saragatanas-Fall und seinen Absturz in die Dunkelheit in Kyoto einen Teil davon zu spüren bekam... selbst jetzt frage ich mich, was für dunkle Tiefen sich noch in ihm verbergen.

Dennoch... für mich war und ist Tsuzuki das warme Sonnenlicht, dass ich mein Leben lang vermisste, und... ich brauche ihn.

So wie ich damals auf der Queen Camelia, gefangen in einem Albtraum verursacht durch Tsubaki-himes Erinnerungen, verzweifelt um Hilfe schrie... wie ich in meinem Schmerz nach Tsuzuki rief... und er wirklich kam...

Ich konnte mich selbst nicht retten, aber da regte sich in mir zum ersten Mal die Hoffnung, dass es jemanden geben könnte, der mich retten würde.

Das _Tsuzuki_ mich retten würde.

Die Ereignisse auf der Queen Camelia haben mir viele Dinge klar gemacht, über Tsuzuki, über Muraki, aber am meisten über mich selbst, Dinge, die ich am liebsten nie erfahren hätte.

Dass ich immer noch an Muraki gebunden bin. Dass ich weiterlebte, nur um Rache zu üben. Und dass ich... einfach so einen Menschen töten kann, nicht als Shinigami, als Seelenleiter, sondern als Mensch...

Warum ich Tsubaki tötete, kann ich heute noch nicht genau sagen.

Aus Feigheit, als Flucht, Schmerz, Verzweiflung...unerträglich—ich tat es einfach, drückte ab mit der Pistole, die sie mir gab.

Danach war ich wie gelähmt, konnte nur dasitzen und meine blutigen Hände anstarren, während das Schiff um mich herum zerfiel.

Hoffnungslosigkeit... nie würde ich frei sein, für immer würde mich Muraki wie ein Puppenspieler in der Hand haben, mir das nehmen, was mir wichtig war... und war ich nicht wie er, wie der, der mich als sein Eigen gebrandmarkt hat?

Obwohl Todesengel nicht sterben können, hoffte ich doch in diesem Moment darauf zu verschwinden, versinken, alles, alles war es mir egal.

Aber Tsuzuki, mein Partner, ließ mich nicht allein.

Seine Stimme holte mich aus meiner Verzweiflung, riss mich aus dem dunklen Abgrund meiner Lethargie wieder in die reale Welt, wie ein Licht am Horizont, dass es vielleicht doch so etwas wie Hoffnung geben könnte.

Trotz meiner Abneigung gegen Körperkontakt, getrieben von unsäglicher, plötzlicher Einsamkeit und verzweifeltem Schmerz, warf ich mich in seine Arme.

Und Tsuzuki... Tsuzuki fing mich auf, als ich fiel, erwiderte meine Umarmung.

Obwohl ich ihm so viele Beschimpfungen an den Kopf geworfen, ihn immer so kalt behandelt habe, fing er mich auf!

Er hielt mich fest, als ich kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch war, und ich klammerte mich an ihn wie an einen Rettungsring.

Selbst meine Tränen schienen bei ihm sicher zu sein- es gab keinen Grund mehr, mich zu verstecken.

Tsuzuki würde mich nicht verraten.

Ich weinte in seinen Armen und fühlte mich zum ersten Mal wirklich sicher, geborgen.

Zu Hause...

Als er Fohkaroru vernichtete und Mitani-sensei vom falschen Izuru getötet wurde, spürte ich einen namenlos tiefen Schmerz in ihm, der ihn zu zerreißen drohte- Reue und unendliches Leid.

Ich fühlte genau, dass er geweint hätte, wenn seine aufgewühlten Emotionen ihn nicht gelähmt hätten.

So sehr wollte ich ihm helfen, ihn umarmen, trösten, aber ich konnte es nicht.

Ich wusste nichts, das ich hätte sagen oder tun können, dass seinen Schmerz nur im geringsten gelindert hätte.

Tsuzuki kann so etwas, Leute aufmuntern, ihnen wieder Kraft geben, aber ich...

Schließlich sagte ich, es sei nicht seine Schuld, aber mir war bewusst, dass er es nicht glaubte.

Hilflosigkeit... ja, das schlimmste aller Gefühle. Etwas, das ich nicht akzeptieren kann. Tsuzuki hat mich gerettet, und nun will ich ihn retten.

* * *

Während ich ihn im Schlaf betrachtete, rief ich mir in Erinnerung, was wir bereits gemeinsam erlebt hatten, trotz der noch relativ kurzen Zeit, in der wir zusammen arbeiteten- allen voran der erste Kampf mit Muraki, als ich mich endgültig entschied, den merkwürdigen, violettäugigen Todesengel als meinen Partner zu akzeptieren.

Klar und deutlich hat sich dieses zweite Mal in Murakis Gewalt in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt, alle Gefühle und Details... Die Fäden schnitten jedes Mal wie Rasiermesser in mein Fleisch, wenn ich es wagte, mich zu bewegen, und ich spürte förmlich, wie mit dem Blut auch mein Leben post mortem aus meinem Körper wich, aber weit schlimmer als der Schmerz war die Hilflosigkeit, die durch und durch schwarze Hoffnungslosigkeit... und Muraki war da, um mich zu verspotten, mir zu zeigen, was er mir wirklich angetan hatte, und ich fühlte mich so dreckig, so innerlich tot, missbraucht und unfähig, mich zu wehren.

Wie eine Puppe, die wehrlos an den Fäden den Marionettenspielers hängt. Und das war ich für ihn, eine Puppe, nicht mehr, ein Spielzeug...

Am liebsten hätte ich mich zusammengerollt, verkrochen, um nie wieder jemandem in die Augen sehen zu müssen, am allerwenigsten mir selber, und still und schweigend vergehen zu können.

Muraki lachte kalt und genoss mein Leid, und obgleich ich schon so abgestumpft war, krampfte mir schmerzliche Furcht das Herz zusammen. Weniger um mich selbst- nichts, was er mir noch zu anzutun im Stande sein mochte, konnte den Schmerz übertreffen, den ich bereits erlitten hatte- aber Angst um meinen Partner.

Das war, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, das erste Mal, dass ich um jemand anderen Angst hatte.

Alles diente Muraki nur dazu, Tsuzuki anzulocken.

Ich war mir sicher, dass dieser nicht kommen würde, die Falle war viel zu offensichtlich, so dumm konnte doch nicht mal Tsuzuki sein...

Auf einmal splitternde Fenster... „Du Idiot, warum bist du hier?? Das war eine Falle!!"

„...eben darum kann ich dich nicht hier lassen."

Da war für einen Moment nur Unglauben in mir... ein solches Risiko einzugehen, für mich?

Ich war nur Hass gewohnt, Ablehnung und Zurückweisung, und schon als Konoe mich als Shinigami begrüßte, war ich glücklich... endlich jemand, der mich nicht für ein Monster hielt! Der meine Kräfte sogar als Bereicherung ansah- jemand, der _nett_ zu mir war!

Nie hätte ich zu hoffen gewagt, wahre Zuneigung zu erfahren... doch plötzlich war da Tsuzuki.

Trotzdem der Kampf mit Muraki seine Kräfte aufzehrte, konnte er noch Maria und mich schützen... und als die Barriere brach, war er plötzlich über mir, schirmte mich mit seinem Körper, fing Murakis Blitz ab, der mich hätte zerreißen sollen, und ertrug den Schmerz... um meinetwillen, so, wie er auch in Hokkaido, auf der Suche nach der Schneekönigin, ohne zu zögern vor mich sprang und den Pfeil, der für mich bestimmt war, mit seinem Körper abfing.

Ich fühlte sein warmes Blut meine Kleidung durchnässen, fühlte, wie sein Körper in meinen Armen vor Schmerz zitterte, fühlte, wie sein Geist mit dunklen Linien der Pein durchzogen war- und hatte Angst um ihn.

Er würde daran nicht sterben, das war mir klar, aber ich war nicht in der Lage, ihn zu verteidigen, und was Muraki mit ihm anstellen würde, mochte schlimmer sein als der Tod.

Dennoch war ich entschlossen, mit aller Kraft- was zugegebenermaßen nicht mehr wirklich viel war- gegen diesen verdammten Arzt zu kämpfen, Tsuzuki zu beschützen... und wenn es nur darum ging, Zeit zu schinden, bis mein Partner sich einigermaßen regeneriert hatte.

Und dann... _spürte_ ich ihn. Tsuzuki ist kein Telepath, aber irgendwie sprach er in diesem Moment direkt in meinen Kopf, und ich wand mich förmlich unter der geistigen Berührung.

Es war nicht direkt _schmerzhaft_, aber unheimlich intensiv, so stark, dass es fast unangenehm war- ich kann es nicht beschreiben.

Wie er das gemacht hat, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel, genauso wie die Sache mit der Synchronisation. Ich wusste nicht, was geschehen würde, und es machte mir Angst, aber... ich zog nicht einmal in Erwägung, abzulehnen, und das nicht nur, weil uns keine andere Möglichkeit blieb. Ich vertraute ihm.

Das Gewicht von Tsuzukis Körper drückte mich nieder und machte es mir, schon durch den starken Blutverlust geschwächt, fast unmöglich aufzustehen, aber irgendwie schaffte ich es, und dann... war er da. In meinem Kopf.

Auch wenn es möglicherweise anders aussah, wir haben weder „Körper getauscht" noch hat Tsuzuki den seinen verlassen- es war mehr, als würde sich sein Geist, seine Seele, ausstrecken und in mich eindringen... Und aus irgendeinem Grund, den ich mir zu der Zeit nicht eingestehen wollte, war mir dieses Eindringen nicht unangenehm- anders als Muraki, hatte Tsuzuki gefragt, sorgte sich um mich... er war einfach er selbst, und das genügte.

Seine Seele, wie ein Wirbel aus Farben und Energie, füllte meinen Geist, drängte mich an den Rand meines Bewusstseins, bis er meinen Körper übernehmen konnte. Und ich saß buchstäblich in meinem Hinterkopf und sah zu, sah zu und spürte, gelähmt von den durchdringenden glühenden Empfindungen.

Dieses Gefühl eines geteilten Geistes ist zu fremdartig, um richtig beschrieben zu werden, aber ich will es trotzdem versuchen.

Ich fühlte eine unheimliche Kraft mich einhüllen, reine Energie, die meine Haut prickeln ließ- ein Eindruck davon, welche Macht mein Partner besaß. Diese Magie erfüllte mich, verbrannte mich, aber es fühlte sich nicht im geringsten unangenehm an- die intensivste Art, einem Menschen nahe zu kommen, mit ihm zu verschmelzen, teilte ich in diesem Moment mit Tsuzuki, und es bedeutete keine Schmerzen, nur das atemberaubende Gefühl allumfassender Nähe. Es gibt keine Worte dafür.

Mein Körper bewegte sich außerhalb meiner Kontrolle, während rasch unser beider Verletzungen heilten, denn durch meinen Körper konnte Tsuzuki auf seine eigene Kraft zurückgreifen, die es ihm erlaubte, uns zu heilen.

Trotz der engen Verbindung zwischen uns hielt Tsuzuki sich bedeckt, offenbarte nur seine unmittelbarsten Gefühle- Zorn auf Muraki, den Drang, Maria und mich zu beschützen, das Bewusstsein seiner Macht- aber verbarg alles, was tiefer ging als dies.

Vielleicht hätte ich sonst schon damals einen Blick auf das erhascht, was Tsuzuki vor uns allen verbarg, aber was diesen Punkt angeht, ist er mehr als vorsichtig. Nur niemandem Sorgen machen, nur nichts preisgeben. So ist er.

Die Energie loderte um uns, als Tsuzuki die rätselhaften Worte der Beschwörung sprach, und mit diesen Worten erhob sich etwas in der Luft, reines Feuer, Zerstörung und Wiedergeburt.... „HIDEO SUZAKU!"

An dieser Stelle verlor ich das Bewusstsein, wahrscheinlich hat meine Empathie die direkte Verbindung nicht verkraftet und einen Overload erlitten. Alles, was weiter geschehen ist, weiß ich nur durch Tsuzukis Erzählungen.

Wir hatten Muraki besiegt. Fürs Erste.

Als ich wieder erwachte, fühlte ich mich... leer. Nach der unglaublichen Erfahrung von Nähe, die ich in der vergangenen Nacht erlebt hatte, gehörte mein Geist wieder mir allein, aber... ich vermisste die Gegenwart in meinem Kopf. Ich hatte dieses schmerzlich intensive, wärmend lustvolle Gefühl des Verschmelzens gekostet, und sehnte mich nach mehr.

Das war der Wendepunkt- ob Tsuzuki es ahnte oder nicht, ab diesem Moment gab es für mich kein Zurück mehr, nur noch den Weg zu ihm... ich war ihm einmal so nahe gekommen, und etwas im einsamsten, dunkelsten Teil meiner selbst sehnte sich danach, es erneut zu tun.

Sehnte sich nach Tsuzuki.

Seit jenem Tag bestand zwischen uns eine Verbindung- das war der Anfang, und fast wäre für uns das Ende in Kyoto gekommen.

Aber das Band unserer Seelen war stark genug- für mich, um Tsuzuki zu offenbaren, wie sehr ich ihn brauche, wie viel er mir bedeutet... in Todas tödliche Flammen zu springen... und für ihn, um den schwarzen suizidalen Abgrund seiner Schuld und Verzweiflung zu verlassen und zurückzukehren... zu mir.

Noch weiß ich nichts über den Grund seiner Schmerzen, er schweigt zu beharrlich darüber. Aber... wie er die Dunkelheit meines Herzens kennt, so will ich auch seine kennen. Irgendwann wird er es mir anvertrauen.

Unser Band ist stark. Und wir haben Zeit. Die Ewigkeit, wenn es sein muss.

* * *

Reviews und Mails stets willkommen. Flames machen mir nichts aus, meine Tastatur ist feuerfest.  
Lexa 


End file.
